Girl in the Pond
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin has been stuck inside a pond, unable to escape for one hundred years! But why? Who did it? Len happened to have stumbled upon Rin and is determined to find out. Even if it means meeting someone out of a fable. Will Len ever get Rin out of the pond. Better question, will they live long enough to find out? T just because i refuse to read K and some other stuff possibly
1. A magical pond

Kagami-chan here! Time to get over at least 100 **REVIEW**s by the time we're waay into the story! (wants 500 by the time this is over)

**REVIEW** count: 0

Let's start! I don't own vocaloid!  
…

I'm Rin, and I was staring again.

I was staring through the pond once more.

I was trapped here ever since SHE came here. Yes I was in love. I was punished for that. It was in the cruelest way too. I was trapped in this pond.

Yes, this water had a glass surface, it waved, it ripped, but no one can go through it.

Time never passes here.

I'm alone. So alone.

Yet I'm not lonely. I get to see him every day.

I don't know his name, or what he's like.

I hold to my chest the message in a bottle I received, so many years ago from the boy I loved. Loved.

Remember how I mentioned time never passes here? I would know. I'm still fourteen while it's been over a hundred years.

I still watch him. Ever so quietly I watch him.

He sighs, and walks onto the water.

Yes, he knows of the pond. The pond's glassy surfaces, the way it looks shallow far away, but up close you can see how it never ends. He doesn't notice me though, I choose to stay hidden.

I don't want him to stop coming here.

I looked at my message hidden in my bottle. I yearned to open it, but water did not allow me.

I realized thinking caused me to sink, so I quickly swam up, but this caused me to hit the glassy surface.

He looked down, and I tried to swim away.

He could have seen me… and I was sure he did.

BOY POV

I was finally home from school, to find my sister being beat by my drunk father again.

This happened a lot, since mom died that is. I easily knocked him out using some vase.

"Lenka…" I mumbled as I usually do before I go.

"You're leaving again?" Lenka asked.

"I'm not staying here," I sighed.

"Don't… don't get hurt," my sister requested.

"I won't," I said as I left the house.

I headed toward my pond. My secret pond. MY magic pond. My pond that only my sister knows of.

Yes, this pond never ends, and you could stand right on its glassy surface.

I passed some cherry trees, so close together it acted like a fence around my pond.

I stared at it for a spit second, then sighed, and walk right on it. It rippled suddenly. So I looked down.

There a girl was swimming away.

"what in the world?" I mutter.

I wondered what it was. A nymph? A mermaid? Must be something magical.

After a few moments of it not returning, I walked away, but not before leaving a note on the water.

… RIN POV.

When I was sure he was gone, I swam back up, trying not to get my legs tied up in seaweed.

I pressed my hands to the top of the glassy water. There was a note. Or a letter?

_Hey, I'm Len._

_I'm nice so don't worry._

_I won't tell people about you._

_But who are you?_

_WHAT are you?_

I stared at it for a while. I didn't know how to respond.

What could I do?

I can't write anything in water.

He wouldn't be able to hear me through the glass. I sunk a little, feeling depressed. We could finally meet, but I had no means communication.

I remember that… back when I wasn't trapped. There was a crazy man with no tongue. I forget his real name, but I remember since he couldn't he used a body language.

I never had a conversation with him, so I had no idea how to do so.

I went back to the small cave I lived in, and took a nap. Hopefully a deep sleep would clear my head.

… Len Pov

It's been a two day since I saw that girl again, then again I seemed to avoid the lake all together.

I almost let her get found out. I was writing a note in class, but class president caught me. She would have read it if I didn't crumple it up, and throw it in the trash. That whole day at school didn't seem to go well. I got sent to the principal's office for rejecting some girl. What was I supposed to do? Say yes, and live horribly till she dumps me? It's like girls rule this dumb school. Make one cry, and that's it! You're expelled!

Guess that's a bit of topic.

I found myself skipping the house today. My dad was away, and my sister was at Miku's house.

I went right to the lake, but was disappointed to see the girl wasn't in sight. I walked onto the water, and cupped my face to the glassy surface. I could see around the pond much better, but failed to find the girl. Did I imagine her?

I tapped the glass a few times, causing some fish to stir, I threw my backpack onto the glass this time.

That's when I saw her. She swam up quickly, pressing her hands to the glassy water. She banged on it for a second. She seemed to try to say something. As if hoping I could read her lips.

I grabbed a note pad, and a pen.

_Sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Tap the glass when you're done reading._

I pressed the note pad to the surface, and she tapped it after a few minutes.

She looked down for a split second, and I wondered what she was thinking.

When she looked up at me, I realized how pretty she was. Her blonde hair swayed in the water, even if it was short. She had pretty sky blue eyes. All together she was pretty cute. She did however, look fairly younger than I. It may just be the fact the water somewhat disordered her face, the way it rippled and waved.

Then I got an idea. Yes, or no questions!

Taking my pen I wrote again.

_I'll ask you yes, or no questions._

_Answer truthfully. Just shake your head for no. nod for yes._

_First question:_

_Are you immortal? Like a supernatural being? _

I pressed the note pad to the water again. After a few more minutes I heard the tap.

The girl shook her head.

…Rin Pov.

This was better than body language! Yes or No! Wonderful idea! Still, I don't think I could say my name by yes or no.

I heard a loud tap, rippling the water. I looked at the writing pad once again.

_If you aren't immortal, do you have a strange power to keep people out of the water?_

I tapped the glass, and shook my head. The note pad soon returned.

_Then… is this something only you can pass through?_

I tapped again, and shook my head.

Suddenly Len looked behind him. I wondered what he was staring at.

…Len Pov.

Some woman was walking through the forest, watching me.

She crouched down, without making eye contact, and dropped a note through the trees.

Giving me a small smiled, she ran away.

I looked at the girl in the pond once, and retrieved the note.

Running back, I found the girl trying to glance at where I was looking.

I sat down, and the girl seemed curious of what I held in my hand. I was, too.

I opened the strange note.

_Hello, Boy Child._

_I see you found my little Rin here._

_You should just leave her now, she's no good trapped forever in a pond._

_Curious? Of course you are! Foolish mortals are always so curious._

_Well, come to the hut on the outskirts of the town. I will give you more details._

_Secrets are meant to be told,_

_Sonika_

Sonika? Seriously?

She's an old witch from a fable to get children to stop being so rebellious! What a prank!

Then again, she knows the lake. She knows… Rin I guess? Well her name might be a lie, but she knows enough. I'll go tomorrow.

Taking my notepad, and my pen. I started asking questions.

…

Kagami: Well there it is! Chapter uno! One! Those are the only languages I know! Yet I barely know the first one! Well anyway~ let's see how many **REVIEW**s chapter one gets!


	2. A witch's laugh

Kagami: And so we continue

Review count: one.

Err kind of disappointed!

Sonika: Hello Cookie Addiction. Am I good or bad? Haha, well that's for me to know and for you to find out.

Thanks for coming Sonika!

Sonika: hmph such a boring story.

… I don't own vocaloid.

Sonika: Well of course you don't!

… meanie…

Len Pov.

So this is what I know.

The girl's name is Rin.

She's trapped in this pond.

She's about a hundred years old.

She's still fourteen, but isn't ageing anytime soon.

She was punished for a reason I still haven't found out.

That's all I know so far.

Anyway here I was, class president in front of me. Nagging on about me being nicer to girls.

"As class president I, Miki shall protect all the girls here in this high school!" She rambled on.

I was just staring out the window, as she boasted. From here I could see the cherry trees around my pond.

I had to go see this 'Sonika' lady. Could just skip classes. Yeah, I'll do that.

I stood up from my seat, causing class president to grow cranky.

"Where do you think you're going ?! Are you listening!? Hey!" She became very annoyed as I walked out of the class, but hey I was being annoyed by her first.

Walking through corridors my sister suddenly ran infront of me.

"Len where are you going?" Lenka asked.

"Well, I have to run an errand for my science teacher," I lied.

"I know where you're going Len. Be safe please!" she's always so dramatic.

"I won't make any promises," I sighed, and walked out of the school building.

My sister watches too much Clannad. She needs to realize that she doesn't need to be a goody two shoes.

I was walking on a cobblestone path. The place was going from more modern to old times in every step.

It's strange how the path ended to a forest.

I walked through the forest. No matter how much I walked, it all looked the same. Suddenly though, it opened to a clearing. In the middle of this clearing, was of course the hut.

It was made of wood, and seemed to be a little… untidy. From the cobwebs to the dust the place was… horrible.

I walked up, and knocked on the door. I regretted doing so, because I got a handful of dust flying around me.

I coughed, and tried to get the dust out of my face. Then the door open, along with more dust.

"You're here early," the 'Sonika' woman smirked.

"I'm here for some information," I said.

"Of course, come right on in,"

I walked inside, surprised that the inside of this hut was… Huge! It had more stuff than I had.

"Surprised are we?" I heard 'Sonika' chuckle. "Now, let's chat over some tea,"

We walked into a dining room, where tea was already set up.

"You were expecting me so soon?" I asked.

"Of course! Now then, ask me some questions," 'Sonika' requested, drinking some of her tea.

"Who are you, really?" I asked.

"I have told no lies. I am Sonika, now a hedge witch," She explained.

"Sonika, from that old fable? How stupid," I said in disbelief.

"Not a fable, but a true story. Just without all the facts,"

"Then how was the story supposed to go? As I remember it I think it was about a witch who punished some kid for doing something because the witch was jealous,"

"Once upon a time, there was a witch named Sonika. She fell In love with a young man, and had to have him. The man though, was in love with a young lady. The witch was jealous of the young Lady. So the witch sent a letter to the lady. It said it was from the young man, but it was indeed me. I told her to meet the young man at a pond. I'm sure you know what happens next," She smiled.

"YOU trapped her in a pond for being in love!?"

"Don't be so enraged boy child!" Sonika said angrily.

Don't be angry?! The girl's been trapped in there for at least a hundred years!

"How do I get her out?" I asked, calming down the best I could.

"Not telling!" Sonika laughed.

"Not telling!? What are you a child!? Tell me how to get her out!" I ordered, hitting the table.

"To tell truth, I have no idea!" Sonika sighed, throwing her hands in the air to surrender.

"You don't know!? Of course! Wonderful! This is just perfect!" I said, slouching into my chair.

"Well I had no plans of releasing her!" Sonika explained.

"And that makes this so much better!?" I yelled.

"Maybe you should just go ask my sister!" Sonika sighed.

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, Gumi," Sonika sighed "She goes to some highschool,"

"Gumi, that super smart 'I get to hang out in the library all day' kid!?" I asked "She's a witch!?"

"and you're surprised? She skipped four grades in witch class," Sonika sighed.

"Oh my god. I'm leaving," I escaped Sonika's house, and ran right back to the school.

I crashed through the doors, and ran straight into the library.

"Gumi!" I shouted.

Gumi looked at me with bored eyes "Hello Len, may I help you?"

"You'll help me by telling me how to get a girl out of a pond," I said quietly.

"Did she fall in? Is she ok? Is she drowning?" Gumi asked.

"I know Sonika, Gumi. I know you're a witch," I whispered.

"You know so much already?" She whispered.

"I do. Now how do I get the girl out of the pond?" I asked.

"You mean Rin-chan? She's been trapped there for so long! I don't remember what you have to do, but I'll get to the pond after school if you'd wait there," she sighed.

"Sure, I'll just wait!" I sighed, aggravated.

"You may want to go now. I don't know what Sonika will do to keep her locked up," Gumi warned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean, she may seem like she doesn't care, but she wants Rin to be locked up. Forever," Gumi explained.

I didn't even responded, I just walked out of school. For the second time today, by the way.

When I reached the pond I panicked when I couldn't see the girl. I pounded on the glassy water, slightly relieved that it was still intact. I was defiantly relieved when she swam up, and flashed a smile.

Not so relieved when she got pulled down by a lot of seaweed, and hearing Sonika's laugh.

Defiantly not relieved at all.

…

Kagami: and we continue next chapter, what do you think Sonika's laugh is like?


	3. A doll

Kagami: chapter 3!

Review count: 4

Let's bring it up a notch, shall we?

I don't own vocaloid…

…

Len pov.

I hit the glass a few times "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"_ah, but it's to late child! She's gone!" _I heard the witch echo.

I kicked the glassy surface a few times.

"THE GLASS IS STILL HERE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-," Next thing in knew I was sitting in a shallow pond.

"Just perfect!" I shouted.

She's out of my pond.

She's out of my hands.

She is NOT my problem anymore!

Somewhat satisfied, I went home.

I put on some dry clothes, and called Mikuo.

"Bonjour mon cheri!"

"Mikuo it's me,"

"Well you're not a chick,"

"No, no I'm not. Want to go to the mall?"

"Invite any girls?"

"No,"

"That's fine I'll do it. Meet you at the food court, and we'll start shopping from there,"

I hung up, and headed to the mall.

Staring at the side walk as I walked, I heard the witch again.

"_I'm inside your head!" _

I shook my head, that was my brain messing with me again.

I was pretty sure that was it.

I looked in front of me now, where the mall was to the right. I walked inside, and headed to the food court. That was before a horrific sight caught my eye.

"Would you like to buy this doll? It's an antique from a hundred years ago! Note the old fashion clothes, and hair style! She's one of a kind! Only forty dollars! She's cute isn't she? Great for collections! You can even give her to children! She's kid friendly! I paid a hundred, and forty dollars for her! That's a hundred dollars off! It's outrageously low!" a woman on a stand yelled.

Looking at the doll, it wore a old-fashon black dress with a white apron. It had short blonde hair, with a white bow on the side. It had glassy, blue eyes.

Instantly, I paid for the small toy because it strangely look just like Rin.

Exactly like a little, chibi, smiling Rin.

"Hey Len! Why weren't you at the food court? Meet a cute girl?" I heard Mikuo yell as he ran over with Miku, and Luka "By the way I call Luka,"

"of course you do," I said, hiding chibi Rin in my pocket.

"Well let's go check out the new karaoke bar they built next to the Popipo store!" Miku smiled.

"Sound cool I haven't been to a karaoke bar since Paris!" Mikuo boasted.

"They don't have karaoke in Paris, little less you," I commented on his stupidity.

"Wee Wee Moname! You are but a country of a man!" Mikuo shouted, putting the girls in a state of awe.

"That wasn't pronounced right, and you got that off a cosplay," I countered.

"ehem! Not around the C-H-I-C-K-Ses!" Mikuo whined.

"What is with you, and girls?" I asked.

"Without women, men are but a cruel joke! And I wish but not to be a cruel joke. I wish to be a handsome and smart young man!" Mikuo shouted proudly.

"Ok, that made barely any sense at all, and you aren't smart. At all,"

"Um, guys? Are we going to be going into the karaoke bar… or what?" Luka asked.

"Nope, I am offended! I am leaving!" Mikuo announced.

"He is um…" Luka started.

"Sooo dramatic," I finished.

"Yeah," Miku agreed as Mikuo walked away.

"well, Miku we should go to the karaoke bar. Will you be joining us Len?" Luka asked.

"sorry ladies I got some important stuff to do," I smiled.

"Alright bye Len!" Miku smiled, running into the Karaoke bar.

When they were gone I ran off to the house, passing my dad, passing my sister and just escaping into my room. I locked the door, and took out the Rin doll.

I examined it. In the Rin's glassy eyes you could see the real Rin.

She was in water. This was possibly a clue, or she was trapped in the doll's eyes.

This was tricky. I tapped the eye, but she didn't move. She was probably in another body of water.

Right when I thought life would be getting back to normal, I get pulled into yet another witch's trick.

…

Kagami: I didn't think this chapter was all that good, how about you?


	4. A problem for Len

Kagami: alright chapter 4!

Review count: 7

Oh, and I'd love to thank Pandapper for telling people to review, in the reviews. And helping to make one of my oldest stories one review away from 50!

Alright on with the thing we are really here for.

Sonika: FINALLY!

GO BACK TO THE STUDIO!

Sonika:… you can't tell me what to do I trapped Rin in another body of water!

Shut up!

…

I've been looking around the area for a while. I haven't found where Rin is, so I finally went to Gumi to help.

I knocked on the door to her house, but I never got any answer.

I walked around the house for a while, trying to pass the time. Where I found something… interesting.

Gumi, and Sonika were talking in the woods nearby. I got closer to hear.

"Why would you do that!? Giving him a clue is so stupid!" Gumi whisper-shouted.

"It's funny that way! He will forever be looking for Rin, but once again end up in my arms!" Sonika said in a dreamy state.

"Why don't you ever make them immortal? They won't end up reincarnating again!" Gumi sighed.

What in the world…?

"Because she'll fall in love over, and over again with pretty much the same guy who I ALWAYS win over in the end!" Sonika bellowed.

WHAT!?

"Ok I get you loved the original guy, but these are totally new guys!" Gumi complained.

"You have always disapproved of my spells!" Sonika whined.

"Well you never like mine!" Gumi argued.

"Ooh I'm Gumi, and I reduced global warming, and saved the earth from a couple comets!" Sonika said with a high pitch voice.

"UGH you are on your own with this one!" Gumi growled.

"Fine I don't need a goody-two shoes' help!"

"Fine!" Gumi ran off, and Sonika went the opposite way.

I'm just a reincarnation!?

AND THAT WITCH LIKES ME!?

I decided to follow Sonika.

She seemed to enjoy walking through the woods, and on the way she killed three doe.

Animal abuse!

I continued to follow, and as I wanted she lead me right to Rin again. This time she was in a lake. It had the same effect, and I would know because Sonika stepped on it.

Sonika crouched down, and put a hand through the glass. I couldn't see what she as going to do from he place I was hiding.

I ran behind a tree, as quietly as possible.

That's where I saw her lift Rin out of the lake by her neck, and throw her on the glass.

"Hello my doll!" Sonika said with eyes full of hate. "Fall in love recently?!"

Rin covered her face with her arms, and tried to crawl backward, muttering something I couldn't hear.

"Oh you haven't?" Sonika smirked, putting a foot on Rin's arms that are blocking her head. "Well I don't believe you!" she started pushing down own her.

I should have done something, but I needed more info.

Rin finally hit the ground, and I finally decided to something.

This was my chance to save her right? She was out of the water!

I took a chance, and ran to push Sonika out of the way.

Unfortunately, my footsteps were louder than I wished, and Sonika's head smirked as she saw me.

She pushed a hand to Rin's face, and she screamed.

"STUPID CHILD!" Sonika shouted, as a bright blue light swallowed the two.

I tried to get closer, but a strong wind kept me back.

When the chaos subsided. Sonika was gone leaving Rin passed out on the ground.

What had happened next scared me half to death.

"_Gullible humans are," _Sonika said once again.

"_Yes they are, my smart sister," _Gumi laughed.

Not stay? They really think I'm an idiot.

I watched, petrified, as what looked like the water itself seemed to try to pull Rin in again.

A defenseless girl, about to stuck into a pond again.

"My problem," I reminded myself, running to grab Rin before the water did.

And I succeeded.

So that is why most people saw me running, with a blonde girl wearing old-fashion clothes in my arms.

She's my problem now!

…

Kagami cutie: so… how was that?

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions?

I love to hear what you have to say! Please review!


	5. An unlucky cat

Kagami Cutie: heya! i am working on my tablet, and i'm using the fanfiction editing thing to write, so there's no spell check.

review count: 10!

it's been nine days since this story went up,and i've got 10 reviews so i'd say it's pretty good!

thanks for the reviews, i do use suggestions. someone said they wonder if Len was a reincarnation. so, now you know? i usually don't have many plot twists so i would think it would stay that way.

i don't own vocaloid, and Sonika won't be bothering us anymore!

Oh! my friend wanted to know what Rin's outfit looked like, it IS diffrent from the doll. if you watched Imagination Forest by Ia... i think that's her... well it's that outfit she wears!

ah i'm sorry, i had a few mistakes here and there! i have corrected them, so no worries.

...

Okay, so I believe i'm safe from now on. No more water attacks for Rin, no more words from Sonika in my head.

Of course, i had to hide Rin from my parents, and that wasn't the easiest task! Multiple times Rin seemed to wander around the house, looking for new items to discover. she became fasinated with the "Moving pictures" in my room, and kept asking me what TV stood for. This time i came from school though, Rin wasn't anywhere! Not anyplace in the house! I told her never to leave here, and to stay in my room!

I sighed, and looked out the window. Then i found her! She was surrounded by kids, and i wondered if she had ran outside to talk to talk to them. i thought she would be fine, and turned away for moment, but swiftly looked back as I noticed someone forcefully grab her hair, and pull her around.

I ran outside, and tryed to get through the croud of kids.

"ick, why is your hair so short? What are you a transvestite? haha! no one even wears clothes like this anymore!" some girl with longer blonde hair asked. Definantly Mayu, not a girl to mess with.

"eww, these were like, totally popular... haha! never! how ugly! is pretty pretty blondie here a big fat Baka!?" that had to be Lily.

Finally getting through the crowd I grabbed Rin's arm.

"Ooh show her a lesson Lenny!" Lily said, still holding Rin's hair.

I smirked "Gladly," spinning around, I punched Mayu in the face, and then Lily right in the gut.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again," I ordered.

"wha-What! Len look at her she's... diffrent," Mayu wheezed, recovering.

"so are you, i don't know ANYONE who carries around a stuff bunny besides FIVE year olds!" I countered, dragging Rin out of the croud.

I swiftly helped Rin inside my room, without dad or my sister seeing.

"Rin! What were you doi- oh no," Rin was holding a black cat in her arms.

"They were hurting it," Rin said tightening her grip on the small kitty.

"So you put yourself in danger?" I asked, calming so my sister in the next room wouldn't here, "What if Sonika went after you,"

"she wouldn't attack around a bunch of people," Rin explained.

"Well, I would think this is the first time your actually out of water, so I wouldn't guarantee it!" I sighed.

"I've heard enough stories, she attacks when the victim is alone," Rin explained further.

"well, anything you want to do? Look at something new?" I asked, changing the subject.

She dug into her pocket, and pulled out a message in a bottle.

"What's that?" I asked, curiously examining the round bottle.

"It's the real message I got from my lover," Rin said, staring at it sadly.

"Well pop it open, and read it!" I said.

She stared at it reluctantly, I thought she might be scared of what was inside.

She popped it open easily, and turned it upside down. The message fell into her hand, and she set the bottle aside.

"Dear Rin," she read out loud "My dear beloved- oh excuse the words they are kinda old sounding- I wish to meet you in the market today. Where I shall buy you a ring of pure diamond, and gold..." Rin trailed off.

"Anything else?" I asked, after a few moments.

"Just more of him declaring his love to me. As always," Rin said with a bored expression.

"You don't seem to happy," I said, slightly concerned. slightly.

"He always did the same thing, but he never actually cared. If the witch had asked i would have handed him over in a second. He flirted with every girl, and I did not love him by the time i received the note of the witch. He and I were to be married in choice of our parents," Rin explained.

"Oh, he was a player," I said in realization.

"Player?" Rin asked, confused by the new word.

"A guy who dates, and flirts no matter what. something like that i think," I sighed, turning on the TV.

_"Don't look in their eyes! chhh- Repent! Repent! chh- Shugoi Shugoi! chh- Today we had a strange incid- chh-," _nothing good on TV.

"No! Turn the moving pictures on!" Rin complained.

"Rin I don't think there's anything good o-," I was interrupted by my phone.

_Ladies Man_

Darn Mikuo!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Len! I got a cute girl with me, how 'bout you grab a chic, and meet me at the drive-in movie theater? They are playing hide and seek starring SeeU! Great scare-your-chic-and-make-out-with-her-movie!"

"uh... sure,"

"Great see you in an hour!"

I hung up, and turned to Rin.

"Guess we're going out to see moving pictures," I said.

A grin spread upon her face as she stood up, and started to slip her shoes on.

Oh this will be fun... not.

...

Kagami, ah yes, a creepy song sung by SeeU made into a movie... how will i write that?


	6. A Legend

Kagami: hmm things were … quiet last chapter, huh?

Besides the Mayu and Lily thing, that is.

I'm so sad! I was watching Pewdiepie play the walking dead, he uploaded another video a hour or so ago. I can't spoil anything, I can only say watch his walking dead series.

Well, review count is 13

Let's bring it up a notch, shall we?

I don't own vocaloid.

…

I told Rin to stay in the hall, as I head to the kitchen.

"Hey dad, I'm going to the movies with Mikuo," I said.

…

As I suspected, asleep.

"Alright c'mon," I whispered to Rin.

Rin ran to the door, and outside.

I noticed a lot of people snickering as they saw Rin.

She _did_ look pretty out of place, and we _did _have a hour.

I could buy her some clothes, but the only shop in our time range is a store for Lolitas.

oI guess I _could_ walk a little farther, we may be lucky enough to get there on time.

Hmm.

Too big of a risk, the only other clothing store anywhere near us is thirty minutes away, that means it take an hour to go there, and get back. Leaving us with no time.

"Len can we go now?" Rin asked, getting impatient.

"Uh yeah," I said, trashing the idea, "Just… wear this," I gave her the jacket I was wearing.

"Why? It is not cold!" Rin laughed.

"Yeah but… it'll be cold where we are going," It could be.

"oh ok then!" Rin smiled, slipping the jacket one.

We started walking towards the drive-in. If I'm right Mikuo probably has a stupid girl, and Kaito's car. Knowing Mikuo, he probably told Kaito to go home, and grab his comb. That would take the time of the movie to do.

"Len-kun, are we there yet?" Rin asked.

"Since when did you start calling me Len-kun?" I asked.

"I heard it is still the correct way to talk to people, by giving them surnames!" Rin smiled.

"Uh huh," I said, slightly bored.

"So what is moving picture?" Rin asked.

"The movie is Hide and Seek staring Ia, original by seeu,"

"Oh from the Legend of Hide and Seek?" Rin asked.

"Legend?" I asked.

"Yes! The demon is the girl Sonika brought back to life one hundred, and twenty two years ago! She wanted the demon to do her biding, but instead it went after revenge! It killed her brother for telling her father she was in love with the sailor's son! The father ordered assassins to kill the boy. In sadness, the sailor's family said "Kill our only son, we kill your only daughter," in so, Sonika had to ask Gumi for help. Gumi then rid of the ghost," Rin explained.

"I see…," I said, surprised she knew the entire legend.

"But still, moving pictures sounds interesting!" Rin smiled.

"Ah, well that's good!" I smiled.

"Oh! Is this moving picture place?!" Rin asking, excitingly pointing towards a big flashing sign.

"Yep, Car Theatre," I said. Not the best name, huh?

"LEN!" I heard Mikuo yell from his car.

We ran inside, and got into the car.

"So is this a 'car'?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, and you must be a stupid!" Mikuo's date gasped.

"That's mean!" Rin said.

"Rin isn't from around here," I explained.

"Ah, a foreign cutie!" Mikuo said "Nice job!"

"We're only friends," I explained.

"Sure, like you can be friends with people as dumb as her! Once I dated two Swedish babes at the same time, on the same date (A/N no offence to the Swedish)!" Mikuo laughed.

"Oh! Oh! Len! He is one of those 'Players' you were talking to me about right?" Rin asked.

"Pretty much," I answered.

"Len! How dare you call me a player! I am a ladies man!" Mikuo gasped.

"OH! Moving pictures!" Rin said as the movie started.

"Ah yes!" Mikuo's date shouted.

Well… it went exactly how Rin said it went.

Spoiler much?

"Ah well looks like Kaito is coming, Len you better get out of here," Mikuo sighed, holding his date.

"That was so scary!" His date yelled.

Whatever…

"Well let's go Rin," I said.

"Rin…?"

She's asleep. Perfect.

I picked Rin up, and carried her to the house for a second time.

"AAAAAAAH!" Rin suddenly screamed.

"Nightmare?" I asked.

"D-don't turn around!" Rin ordered.

"Is it the water?" I asked, speeding up a little.

"Demon," she whispered.

"What!?"

"The demon!" she whispered.

"No way! Sonika went too far," I said.

I glanced over my shoulder, and the demon girl lifted her head, and smiled.

"It's time to play!" She said in a creepy tone.

Sh*t!

…

Kagami: HAHAHA! I've been watching Sh*t Fanfiction Writers Say, Sh*t Anime fans Say, Sh*t Lolitas Say and Sh*t Otaku Say. So I'm not sad anymore! Oh, but I did lose this document like twelve times! So… happy late thanksgiving?

REVIEW, I had to write the same thing

OVER AND OVER


	7. A long chapter

Kagami: …I lost this document when it hit 2000 words…

That's right, a late THANKSGIVING special down the drain!

Well, be thankful I'm willing to re-write!

Anyway, Review count: 28!

Ok, so this story has 28 reviews, in about 11 days!

Well let's bring it up even more!

Prepare for a long chapter!

…

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME!?" I yelled, running as fast as I could possibly go as a very frightened Rin watched from behind.

"I don't know why! You should have just left me in the pond," Rin said, sometimes grabbing a stone and throwing it at the chasing demon.

"HEHEHE HIDE AND SEEK! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!" The demon laughed as we turned the corner.

We ran kinda farther than it, so we had time to do something.

"Rin? Len? What's going on?" Gumi asked, walking this way with shopping bags.

Is she messing with me?

"There's a demon chasing us!" I yelled, running behind her for safety. I put Rin on the ground too.

"Well I know Sonika is pretty evil, but I wouldn't call her a demon," Gumi said.

"It's coming!" Rin shouted, pointing to the corner.

A slow, black eyed, dark haired girl came around the corner, laughing, and looking very insane.

"What is Yuzui-chan doing here? I thought I rid if her years ago! Hello~ Yuzui!" Gumi waved.

"Hehehehehe!" Yuzui laughed.

"Eh? She's under a spell? No fun," Gumi pouted.

"I found you~ HEHEHE!" Yuzui yelled, running to Rin.

So she wasn't chasing me, nice to know.

"What's going on?" Gumi asked, as Rin, and Yuzui were running all over the place.

"Could you please make it go away?! It's been chasing us, it's trying to kill Rin!" I shouted, throwing stones at Yuzui.

"I shouldn't mess with Sonika's spells… but alright," She looked at Yuzui, then closed her eys. When they opened they were bright red "Begon!"

I looked over where Rin had been pinned down, and was about to be punched in the face. Yuzui just… turned to ash? Kinda.

Horrible scene, really.

Rin stood up, looking confused.

"Gumi helped?" I said, questionably. "Thought you were an enemy,"

"Neutral," Gumi smiled, before taking her bags to what I could only suppose would be her house.

"Well goody, it's eleven," I sighed.

"Shall we go home then?" Rin suggested.

"Yeah," I said.

. . . Lenka Pov.

I saw brother come home again, I was watching from my window.

He came home with a girl, and I knew it was my biggest fear.

He brought the girl I saw, even when he didn't. She watched, and she couldn't be good. She must be here to take Len from me.

I wouldn't stand for it. I have a plan, a lovely plan.

. . .

I yawned, and looked over at Rin. She, and her cat climbed into my bed again.

"Rin," I said, shaking her "Get out of my bed,"

She groaned, and cover her head with a pilled.

I headed down stairs, and ate some breakfast. I noticed a not on the fridge.

"Dear kids,

I'm going to be gone for a few days.

Checking out a new hotel, and casino in the next town.

Be home next week-

Dad"

Dad's away?

_Ding dong._

Someone's here?

I walked to the front door, and opened to see a suited woman.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, I had a call from a Lenka? She's in the household, is she not?" The woman asked, allowing herself inside.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well I'm here to retrieve the orphan hiding here. Described with short blonde hair, female, blue eyes, and owns a black cat," The woman turned around.

"Orphan?" I laughed "Sorry you must have the wrong household,"

"No! No! She's in the bedroom at the end of the hallway upstairs!" Lenka, my sister, came running down the stairs.

"That's my bedroom, I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed, "Have a vivid dream?"

"No! It's that girl I saw you with! You took her when you went to see Mikuo!" Lenka yelled.

So she has seen Rin.

"Excuse me," I said, turning to the woman "My sister may be referring to a cat I rescued! Named the little guy Oliver! Well sorry to have wasted your time!" I smiled.

"No! You lie! Please, Meiko-san! Wait one moment!" Lenka said, running away.

Dang it!

"THIS IS THE GIRL!" Lenka yelled, running into the room. Sadly she dragged Rin with her.

"You mean my girlfriend?" I lied.

"You brought her home less than a week ago! She isn't your girlfriend," Lenka argued.

"No more!" the up-tight woman finally said "I can tell an orphan when I see one. From the dirt on her dress she obviously owns nothing else. She is obviously an orphan, if not her parents can retrieve her,"

The woman faced the confused, and sleepy Rin.

"Now child, follow me so I don't need to use force,"

"Len-kun what's going on?" Rin asked.

"Well, um. Rin, you see you have no parents. This makes you an orphan, because you have no guardian. This woman is here to take you away," I tried to explain.

"What!? No!" Rin said, running upstairs.

The woman held up a walkie talkie.

"We got a resistor!" she yelled.

A few men ran inside, and upstairs.

I felt like I couldn't do anything.

Rin got dragged downstairs, refusing to let go of the cat.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Rin shouted.

"Sorry little lady, time to go find you a new home," The men smiled sadly.

"No!" Rin yelled, being dragged out the door.

The woman looked at me, and smiled softly before leaving.

When the door closed, I turned to Lenka.

"Lenka, HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled.

"what do you mean? I simply did my duty as a citizen to help a poor girl find a home!" Lenka smiled innocently.

"No! Rin was my responsibility how could you do that Sonika may attack her an- forget it!" I shouted.

"I did it because my own brother wouldn't spend any time with me!" Lenka shouted.

"Probably due to the fact YOU HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!" I yelled.

"Would someone liked to explain what's going on?" someone from the kitchen said.

"DAD?!" me, and Lenka yelled in union.

"Alright listen, I took the time to examine you kids the past week, and it's surprising to see Lenka spying on Len, and Len sneaking in a certain girl in the house! What made me super upset was the fact Len was helping this girl, and Lenka called the orphanage knowing this information," Dad sighed.

Wow, I thought guy just did alcohol all the time!

"But daddy!" Lenka shouted.

"You Lenka, are a spoiled, brother chasing, brat!" Dad yelled.

"Len, I understand Miku's mom has been wanting a second daughter. I'll talk to her about…" Dad went to a blank.

"Rin," I finished.

"Well, as soon as I can I'll talk to Miku's mom about it," Dad smiled, then turning to Lenka "And you young lady are grounded. Go to your room,"

Lenka pouted, and stomped her foot before running to her room.

"Told ya the witch was real, and you never believed me," Dad smirked.

So he knew about that too.

I sighed, and grabbed a coat before heading out the door.

"Where ya going?" Dad asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the orphanage," I said.

"Alright, but take Miku with you. If she thinks the girl is cute she'll be begging her mom to adopt," Dad chuckled.

"Sure," I sighed, walking out the door.

Well, I picked up Miku, who for some reason refuses to think this isn't another date, even after I explained Rin's orphan problem. Apparently, Miku is also very clingy. Not to mention somewhat a Lolita, that makes everything better! Why do I live in a Lolita-loving town? They're looked down upon why don't they give up!?

I threw the thought away, and continued walking with this clingy girl.

"Len? Why are we going to the orphanage again?" Miku asked.

"Your gonna look at a girl, think what you think, and see if your mom will adopt her.

"Ooh Len! Cupcakes!" Miku squealed.

"off topic, focus Miku," I ordered.

"But Len~ cupcakes!" Miku whined.

"No! Miku this is more important than you can imagine! We need to get there as quick as possible!" I yelled.

"…Fine… you didn't have to yell," Miku pouted, "Hey Len am I pretty?"

"Your beautiful, now focus on walking," I ordered.

She seemed to have been content at that, and was quiet the rest of the way.

We arrived at the orphanage, and it seemed as abandoned as most rumors say.

Guess there aren't many orphans.

Me, and Miku walked in, but no one was at the desk so we helped our self to the log book.

Nero…Neru…Lui….Rin!

Room four! Perfect!

"Let's go!" I said, happy to possibly get Rin out of here.

We ran upstairs, to room four.

I knocked on the door, and unfortunately I think we had the wrong room.

"Hello?" a young boy asked. I guess he was either thirteen or in his early fourteens.

"Sorry, I think we have the wrong room!" I apologized.

"Oh Len! Hard to figure you out when you aren't in black, and white! If you don't remember, I'm Oliver, also known as Rin's cat!" Oliver smirked.

"Excuse me? You aren't a kitty! But you are pretty cute!" Miku smiled, messing with Oliver's hair.

"Let me guess, you were under a spell," I guessed.

"Precisely!" Oliver smiled, "Rin is taking a bath, but I invite you inside!"

Me, and Miku walked inside.

This is where she started asking questions.

"What do you mean spell? Who's Rin? Why are you saying he's a cat!?"Miku asked frantically.

Well, I had to explain…. Everything.

… one long story later.

"Woah," she said.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone! Keep Sonika away from Rin, and just … don't let her get hurt!" I explained.

"Not what I was woahing about," Miku said, pointing behind me.

I turned, and saw Rin. She was wearing a cute, fluffy pink skirt, a peach t-shirt with a cat on it, and had pink shoes on. She was… really… really cute.

"Woah," I said.

"Ah yes, I bought Rin some things," Oliver smirked.

"Len –kun! You came! Are we going home now? Did you find out why Oliver-kun isn't a cat?" Rin asked.

"Sadly, I won't be the one to take you home," i sighed "And I've never gotten all the details,"

"Rin broke the spell," Oliver said.

"How?" I asked, guessing the answer.

"K~i~ss," Oliver said, sticking his tongue out.

This kid's annoying, I don't need any more details.

"Of course," I sighed.

"Well what's going to happen? Am I staying here?" Rin asked.

"No, we're gonna get Miku's mom to adopt you. You'll live with her," I explained.

"Miku?" Rin asked.

"Girl sitting on the bed," Oliver answered.

"Oh!" Rin said, noticing Miku for the first time.

"Ehem, what about Oliver?" Miku asked.

"I'll go cat," Oliver said "Follow her around,"

"I thought Rin broke the spell," Miku said, confused.

"Ah, not exactly. As Rin knows, if you mess with her you get punished. If I get kissed I go cat, or human," Oliver explained.

"oh?" Miku said.

"Miku will kiss you," I said.

"Why me?" Miku asked.

"I don't want Rin kissing… that," I said, pointing to the cat-like boy.

"nya," He said, sticking out his tongue.

"Hm… Len, what if Sonika comes?" Rin wondered.

"Uh…" I didn't think about that.

"I'll keep her safe," Oliver meowed.

"Great, only volunteer is the black cat of misfortune!" I sighed.

"Um, I am not that unlucky. Sonika won't get anywhere near me," Oliver said.

"Uh…. Why?" Miku asked.

"Secret," Oliver said, once again sticking his tongue out.

"Alright, well let's go Miku," I said, finally giving up on getting anything out of the annoying cat-kid.

Miku quietly, thank god quietly, walked out of the room. I followed her out, and walked her home.

"If your mom adopts Rin, I'm gonna be here almost all the time," I said as we approached her house.

"good, I wouldn't know what to do if that witch lady showed up!" Miku laughed.

Ok, now I'm grateful we have annoying cat kid.

….

Kagami: ughh how was this? I thought it was a little too fast, and super boring? Was it?


	8. A cat's home

Kagami: alright! Chapter… 8!

Review count: 32!

32 Reviews, 8 chapters…that's pretty much 4 reviews a chapter! I think.

I got a C in math so… yeah, Kids! Pay attention in your class!

Anyway! I don't own vocaloid, and Sonika is tied to a chair today!

Sonika, tied to a chair: THIS AUTHOR IS CRAZY.

Kagami: hush sonika, hush.

….LOL!

Well it's been two days, and I haven't heard from Miku yet.

What was there to do? Last time I went to the orphanage the lady said, "Unless you're an orphan, GET OUT!"

So, I could just wait.

_Ding dong_

Guess not for long!

I ran downstairs, and opened the door.

"Miku!" I said, happy to receive the news.

"Uh… I couldn't get … my mom to… adopt," she said awkwardly.

My smile vanished.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't like Rin," Miku said.

"Why not!?" I asked.

"She thought Rin was dumb, and that she never has been outside by the way she talks," Miku explained.

"damn, I going to get her out!" I said, giving into a plan of kidnapping.

"she is out…" Miku said.

"SHE GOT ADOPTED!?" I yelled.

"No! No! You see… Oliver decided to pay a guy, and he uh… has an apartment now," Miku explained.

"Oh dear god… they are alone in an apartment!" I panicked

"No need to worry Len! Rin is a smart young lady, and I'm sure Oliver wouldn't hurt Rin," Miku assured.

"we are going to bring a housewarming present!" I said, grabbing a flower from a nearby vase as an excuse, and pulling Miku to the only apartment building who allows pets.

"How did you know what building it was?" Miku asked.

"He's a cat, and this is the only building that allows them," I said.

We walked in, and up to front desk.

"Hello young lady, and young man! How may I help you?" A girl with long Pink hair asked.

"has a boy named Oliver checked in?" I asked.

"Ah that young kid? Can't believe boss let him have a room! Guess boss just couldn't turn down the money! Oliver is in room number 47," She said, subconsciously messing with her hair.

"Thank you, mam," Miku smiled as we headed to the elevator.

I barged right into the room, nice locking skills Oliver.

Rin was sitting on the couch, asleep with a black cat on her lap. The cat seemed pre-occupied with the TV, and didn't notice us come in.

"why the hell are you a cat again?" I asked.

Then I noticed the bandages on the cat's legs, and over his eye.

"What in the world happened?" I asked "Miku would you kiss him please?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, kissing the cat on his head.

Out of nowhere a boy suddenly appeared on the floor.

"Ow," He said, standing up.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"On the way here I ran a little faster than Rin, and before I knew it she was being bullied by some guys. I ended up in a fight, no big deal," He explained.

Guess this kid isn't so bad.

"So why were you a cat?" Miku asked.

"Oh, I saw Rin had fallen asleep on the couch, and she was to cute to resist," Oliver shrugged.

I change my mind, I HATE him.

"He's worse than Mikuo," Miku laughed.

"Yeah I guess," I agreed.

"Well, guess I should get Rin into bed so you guys don't wake her," Oliver said, picking Rin up.

Not exactly the heaviest girl is she?

When Oliver came back one thing shot through my mind.

"Can I have Rin back now?" I asked, following Oliver into the kitchen.

"nope," he said.

"What?! Why not?" I asked.

"She's safer with me. You can stay here all, and as long as you want. I have to be with her though," Oliver said.

"What makes her safer? Huh?" I asked.

Wait.. why am I trying so hard!? This means Rin would be HIS problem

"Because, I told you, Sonika won't dare get near me," her explained.

"And why is that?" I asked, irritated.

"As told you before, secret," Oliver said.

"…Fine, I don't need to know, and I don't want Rin. You can keep her!" I gave up.

"Len, that's harsh," Miku pointed out.

We turned to the entrance of the kitchen, where Rin was on the brim of tears.

She heard what I said…

I walked up to her, in hopes that she would understand I didn't mean it.

"Rin I-," I started, reaching out a hand to comfort her a little.

"HATE YOU!" she slapped my hand away, and ran somewhere else.

I turned to Oliver, furious at myself.

He just stood there, like a dummy.

"What? Aren't you gonna go comfort your precious little Rin?" I spat.

"_MY_ precious little Rin? More like yours. I'll say it's fun to tease her, and fun to make you mad, plus she's pretty cu-,"

"Does this have a point?!" I asked.

"You should be the one to comfort her," Oliver explained.

Great, how in the world am I supposed to do that!?

….

Kagami: chapter…8? No 9? Think it's 8…. Oh well! Whatever chapter this is has finally been finished.

Sonika: what about you science project due moday?

Kagami: Shut you face….


	9. A apology, A new witch

Kagami: I'm a bit later than I wanted, but I've been sick with a cold.

Review count: 36

I'd like to make a shout-out for my friend The Mj Broney, his story is 'My Life with the Vocaloid' It's got one follower, but it's hilarious. It is his first story, so don't ram his head in due to grammar mistakes, and stuff.

Anyway, on with the story!

I don't own vocaloid..

…..

Len pov

I stood in front of Rin's door.

How do I apologize after that?

'Hey Rin I didn't mean what I said earlier, so we're cool now right?'

That sounds perfect!

No. it sucked.

I knocked on the door of the room.

"Who is it?" I heard.

"it's Len, open the door," I said.

"No! Go away!" I heard.

"Rin! Open the door now!" I said, trying for the doorknob.

Of course it's locked.

I got nothing from the other side of the door.

"Rin! Open this door before I break it down!" I yelled.

"NO!"

"Len, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Oliver's annoying voice asked.

"She won't open the door," I explained.

"Len, just calm down, and wait for her to come out," Olive suggested, "don't panic,"

"Wait?" I can't wait for hours just to apologize to her.

"Yeah, she'll eventually come out of the room," Oliver assured.

I slid down the wall, "That will take forever,"

"She's worth the waiting," Oliver smiled.

Oliver walked over to the door.

"Rin can I come in?" he asked.

My mouth hung as the door opened to Oliver.

I guess I am being pretty mean…I should do something for her later.

Till then, all that I could do was sit, and wait.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Fourty minutes.

An hour.

Two hours.

Not counting anymore…

I'm tired.

. . . . . .

I woke with a jolt as something hit my back.

"Ow…" I moaned.

"Sorry…" someone said, walking over me, and shutting the door.

I sat up.

Rin was walking sleepily to the kitchen, with a cat in her arms.

Damn Oliver kissed her.

I sat in front of the door, and waited for Rin to return.

She came back about three minutes later, and stopped in front of me.

"Len… move," she said.

"No," I said, persistent to have her listen to me.

"I'm tired…" she whined.

"Listen to me," I said.

"Can't we talk in the morning?" she pleaded.

"No,"

"Then," she yawned, sitting next to me "hurry up, before I fall asleep,"

"I didn't mean what I said to Oliver in the kitchen," I explained "I was just upset,"

"You really seemed to have meant it," she doubted.

"Well I didn't," I said, not capable of finding any convincing words in my stupid head.

Getting a good look at Rin, she did look really sleepy.

I sighed, and moved away from the door.

"Well, you can sleep now," I said.

...

"Rin?"

I looked at Rin, already asleep.

I stood up, and removed the cat from her arms before picking her up, and carrying her into her room.

I set her on the bed, and turned toward the door where a cat sat in my way.

"I'm pretty sure Miku wasn't in here," I said to it "Quit kissing Rin, and stop transforming into that stupid cat form,"

I walked passed it, and started heading home

It was so dark out though…

I tried my best to stay on the sidewalk, and not blindly wander onto the street.

_Watch what you say, you may lose someone you care about next time_

"Shut up, get out of my head," I said.

_Len, is that any way to talk to a lady?_

"Don't use things Oliver said, and your no lady,"

_Just because I'm a witch? Len, I'm on your side._

"On m- you almost got me, and Rin killed by a revenge wanting creepy demon!"

_Don't inquire who I am so fast. I may not be Sonika, or Gumi at all._

This interested me.

"keep talking,"

_I know it's hard to tell between witches when we throw our voices into the wind, or talk to you privately through your mind. Yet I swear to god, I am of no danger. _

"then who are you?" I asked.

_I cannot say, Sonika may be listening. _

"Sonika isn't near,"

_There's a spy. Sonika has always had a spy, it may be human, it may be an animal, it may be something science couldn't explain. _

"It could be anyone, or anything?" I asked.

_Correct_

Damn it…for all I know it's Oliver!

_Don't panic, but you may want to get out of the area._

"Why?" I asked, moving quicker now.

_No worries! No worries! Just go home!_

I had arrived home, and was happy to be there.

"Hello son," I heard.

"Dad? Your awake?" I asked, looking into the living room.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Would you like to watch the mid-night news with me?" Dad asked.

"Sure," I said, sitting next to him.

'_Breaking news! There was a horrible car crash from two teenagers having car race! The cars crashed into two near-by buildings at 2445 Shion Blvd. No one was in either building, but one teen died, while the other one is seriously injured, and currently in the hospital. Reasons why the cars crashed are still unknown, but there were beer bottles in the car. Police are currently at the scene,'_

That's where I was when that witch told me to leave. She is on my side!

'_More news sunshine bank was rob-,'_

"Um, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed," I said, standing up.

"Night," was all dad said.

I went upstairs, and sat on my bed.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I said aloud.

Witches.

Girls trapped in ponds.

Demons.

Some guy who transforms into a cat, who may be a spy for all I know.

Life just isn't good to me anymore...

….

….

..

Kagami: Well shoot now I gotta find another character to be the 3rd witch!


	10. A witch, and a robot

Kagami: Ah! I hated the last chapter! I must write more details… more details… ah Naty17 wouldn't have to worry about details…

Oh well, whenever you guys get the chance you should read 'Lost and Found' and 'Girl in the ward' by her! I'm in love with those stories!

I'm so bored, I'm sick at home again! I HAVE to go to school tomorrow or else I can't play in the concert! This is terrible! Such a horrible time to catch a cold…

I'm so sleepy, why can't I just hibernate for winter?

Ah…. Well at least Christmas is coming!

I don't own vocaloid.

….

I woke up to light shining on my face.

"Len,"

Who's in my room?

I sat up.

An emotionless girl sat in front of me, she had short purple hair covered mostly by a blackish beanie-like hat. She wore clothes similar to Miku's.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"I am Uta Utane. Call me Defoko," The girl emotionlessly said "Master has sent me to safely bring you to her,"

"Who's the-,"

"We must go now," she said, getting off my bed, and heading downstairs.

I quickly got out of bed, and followed her downstairs.

"Do you work for Sonika?" I asked, remembering what the other witch said about there being a spy.

"Just the opposite," she said.

We stood in my backyard now, strangely enough I was staring at a spinning, purple vortex?

"Now, step through the portal," Defoko said.

"Uh…" I hesitated before stepping in front of the portal.

"Hurry," Defoko ordered.

I reluctantly stepped into the portal that could make anyone dizzy.

I ended up inside a dining hall, with a large amount of chairs on the long table.

Only three people sat on the other end.

"Ah I see Defoko has brought that 'Len' boy here," the girl with pale purple hair said.

"Yes master Luo," Defoko said as she walked from the portal next to me.

"Meri, please go tell Lapis that the little human is here," Luo ordered.

A girl with purple hair that ended blue, who looked like she'd had plenty of sun stood up. She took a pink flower from her hair, and whispered something into it. She suddenly became very small, and floated elsewhere.

Soon she came back with another person of the same size, but then they both because human sized.

"Hello Luo, I see the human is here," Lapis smiled as she sat next to Meri.

Defoko sat next to another girl. She had really short blonde hair.

"so uh…" I tried to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Please, Len, take a seat," Luo said.

I walked to the strange people, and sat by Defoko.

"Let me introduce you to all to us," Luo smiled.

"I am Luo Tianyi, I believe I spoke to you last night," she said, tapping her head.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me to get out of there, I would have probably got hit by a car," I thanked the strange witch.

"No problem, we couldn't have you dying, and ruining the plan could we?" Luo laughed "Anyway these two here are fairies, Meri, and Aoki Lapis are sisters they have a specialty for spying for me. And this, is my brother Lui Hibiki,"

Brother… he wasn't a girl!?

Well shoot.

_I'M NOT A GIRL YOU IDIOT!_

"S-sorry," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Also this is Defoko, our robot," Luo smiled.

"Robot?" I asked, surprised. "Guess it explains why she's so emotionless,"

"Ah, don't judge by first expression! She has feelings like you, and me," Luo smirked.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, the plan?" Lui said, annoyed.

"Right… I'm sure you know the Rin girl you have with you?" Luo asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked.

"You are the first to get her out of the pond. Congratulations on doing what your past lives couldn't. This of course, broke the seal. Now Sonika's powers at her peak. Rin is in terrible danger, and we must put her back in the pond!" Luo explained.

"What? No! she'll be miserable!" I denied.

"I'm sorry Len, but without doing so she just may end up dead," Meri apologized.

"Yes, she's already trying to change her fate. Has she been cold to you lately? Not talking? She's hanging out with that cat boy now isn't she?" Lapis asked.

"You're point?" I asked.

"She is supposed to fall in love with you, but now she'd trying to run away. This just makes the condition of the problem worse! Sonika thinks she is just trying to tick her,that of course makes Sonika angry! When she's angry, she goes on a revenge rage. Sonika could be plotting to kill any of us as we speak," Lui explained.

"I don't care, she isn't going to be trapped down there for eternity!" I yelled.

"Sonika is playing dumb! She wants you to think putting her in the pond is bad! When Rin isn't she has all of her powers! If we put her into the pond Sonika won't be able to kill her, and she won't have the power to get her out," Meri explained.

"Rin won't be dying, but she won't be going in the pond either!" I said, not giving up.

"Len, we need you to cooperate!" Lui said.

"I'm leaving!" I said "spy on me, and talk to me all you want! I won't change my mind!" I yelled, walking to the portal.

Stubborn people, but hey guess I was being stubborn, too.

I exited the portal, and started walking away.

"Um… Len?" I heard from behind me.

I turned, Defoko was behind me.

"You gonna drag me back in or something?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, I agree with you," she said, looking nervous.

I was surprised she was showing any emotion.

"you do?" I asked. Ha! They probably sent her to put Rin in the pond behind my back.

"Yes… I know how it feels to be trapped. It's a horrible thing," Defoko said "It was only for a few years, unlike Rin's case, but it was horrible,"

"Well, I was off to visit Rin. Would you like to come with me?" I asked.

Defoko started walking ahead, in the direction of Oliver's apartment. How did she know where though?

We walked for a bit, and I wondered if she felt the awkwardness of the quietness, too.

We arrived at the apartment building, and walked upstairs.

Defoko knocked on the door.

The door opened to a too-happy-to-be-innocent Oliver.

No longer a cat.

"Hello Oliver. Is Rin present?" Defoko asked.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked.

"No,"

Oliver looked at me for a second, with a confused expression.

"She's here to see Rin," I sighed.

"Oh ok, come on in… uh…" Oliver looked at me.

"She is Defoko," I said.

"Ok, come on in Defoku," Oliver said.

"No, Defoko," I corrected.

"Defoku," Oliver said again.

"De-foe-ck-OH," I corrected again.

"Come on in Fuko!" Oliver smiled.

He keeps switching the O with a U! how annoying!

"It is a nickname. Humans use those," Defoko nodded, walking inside.

"Rin-chan!" Defoko yelled, sounding exactly the same as Miku.

"Miku!" We heard from the kitchen.

The happy blonde girl came running out, and suddenly frowned when seeing.

"Defoko!" she shouted, backing away.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"She was with that lady I saw," Rin said "They wanted to lock me up again,"

"I apologize Rin. Master Luo thought it was best. Then again, you shouldn't go on night walks alone," Defoko smiled.

"She doesn't agree with locking you up in the pond again. She says he knows how you feel," I explained.

"oh," Rin said.

"And no more night walks," Oliver said, disapprovingly.

"Well then," Defoko started "I shall be living here,"

"What?!" Oliver said, obviously not wanting another burden.

"I do not take up much space. If you want I can stand in the corner to power down. I won't need a room," Defoko said with her emotionless face.

"Um… ok…?" Oliver said, confused.

"She's a robot," I explained.

"Oh! Cool I've always wanted a robot!" Oliver smiled.

I looked over at Rin for a moment, she seemed to be kind of upset. Does she not want Defoko here?

"Len, why don't you live here too?" Defoko asked, looking curious.

"I can't just abandon my sister, and dad," I said "I still have a family who would be worried,"

Rin walked away, and wondered what was wrong. I decided to follow her, and see what's up.

"Rin?" I asked as I entered the bedroom.

"I never really thought about it," she suddenly said "Until I went to put a flower on my aunt's grave like I used to do in the old times after everyone was asleep. My mother didn't like her much. I never thought about my family much after I got stuck in the pond. The other night I found Defoko, and Luo I found my parents… well… their graves. My mom died from stress, I could only think it was my fault. Then my dad committed suicide a year later,"

That's right… her parents would have died, but she blames herself?

"It wasn't your fault," I said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"yes it is. If I had just dumped the guy this wouldn't happen," she said sadly.

"It's not your fault, it's Sonika's," I explained "She locked you up, and got your mom worried,"

I sighed, Rin didn't seem absolutely believing.

"You really think so?" she asked.

" Yeah," I smiled.

You got to admit it, it's kinda awkward between us.

I mean, apparently she's destined to fall in love with me, but id trying hard not to. What about me? Did any of my past lives fall in love? It's kinda weird knowing that.

Did I like her? She's kinda cute, but I don't think I really do.

"Well… I'm kinda hungry," She said.

"Wanna go to a restaurant?" I asked.

"Sure. Can we go to that place I saw on TV. It's um… oh no I forgot the name! it's where you drink tea, or coffee… um there was uh…" Rin said, trying to remember.

"You mean the café. Yeah we can go there it's not that far away," I said, happy to do something for her like I wanted to make up for being so cruel earlier.

…

Kagami: I must end it here, before my computer crashes, and I lose this document. Anyway, yeah read and review! Give me ideas for the little café date sorta thing.


	11. A bad addiction

Kagami: MY COMPUTER WON'T STOP CRASHING!

i meant to upload this thursday, but i had to study for an exam... you'll get a new chapter every thursday

I don't own vocaloid

….

Me, and Rin were walking to the Café, but I actually didn't know what I would get! I'm not a tea fan, but coffee is OK. I guess I could get some-

"Hey Len, do you think we could go somewhere after, too?" Rin asked, interrupting my thought.

"Like where?" I asked, I'm already taking her out to eat.

"Well I saw this cool thing called 'disney world' on TV!" She smiled innocently.

"U-uh yeah, that's in the USA, sorry, but we can't go there," I explained.

"Aw, but Oliver's been to there!" Rin complained.

"I'm pretty sure he's from there, I mean he looks like a US sailor," I explained.

"Oh," Rin sighed.

"Yeah, but we can find somewhere else to go at the café," I smiled as we walked up to the bubble-bee themed café.

"Alright," Rin sighed, opening the door, and walking in.

I followed, and of course ran into Lily. Just perfect.

"Hello, I hope you had a bubbily bumbly day," She said, rolling her eyes in pure hatred of the 'bubbily' café "Oh its little miss old fashion,"

"Yeah, whatever, just show us to the table," Rin said, surprisingly matching Lily's attitude.

"Just go sit somewhere fatty," Lily said, rolling her eyes once again.

"I am NOT fat," Rin said, mocking a preppy girl choosing gum.

"Whatever," Lily said, walking away.

I pulled Rin over to a table before another comment could come out of her mouth.

"Rin, why were you acting like that!?" I asked.

"I saw this girl do it to another girl on TV," Rin smiled, "so I thought I'd try it out,"

This is getting out of hand. Next thing you know she'll be trying to run through a wall! Or smoking! Or even- I don't even want to know what else could happen!

"Rin, I think you need a little… break from the television," I said as a lady walked over to our table.

"Hello! May I take your order?" the lady asked.

"But Len! What else am I supposed to do!?" Rin said.

"uh, excuse her miss! I'd like… a mini sandwich or something," I said.

"peanut butter and jelly, or tuna?" she asked.

"Peanut butter, and grape jelly please," I smiled, happy they had something I wanted.

"And, you?" She asked Rin.

"Strawberry short cake," Rin said quickly, which was surprising being she has never been here before.

"Okay is that it for the both of you?" she asked.

"Yes mam," I answered.

"Alright we'll have a waiter bring you your food," the lady smiled, walking away.

"Why can't I watch TV!?" Rin asked, going back to the original subject.

"Because it's setting a bad example! You already get enough of that from Oliver!" I explained.

Rin pouted, but didn't say anything.

"I'll be letting Oliver know, too," I added.

Rin crossed her arms, and slouched in her chair.

"Excuse me! One strawberry short cake, and one peanut butter, and jelly!?" a confused guy yelled after exiting from the kitchen.

I raised my hand "Over here!"

The guy walked over, and set the food onto the table.

"Sorry, I'm new at this!" he apologized.

"No problem," I smiled.

"Sorry if I interrupted your… date?"

"No, no! Not a date! We're just friends," Rin explained, with a pathetic laugh.

"Oh, alright! It's just a friendly get together between the two of you," He smiled, understanding.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well have fun!" he laughed, walking away.

"That was kinda awkward," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Agreed," Rin smiled, taking a bite of her short cake.

No one really talked after that, so I mostly ate my sandwich, and stared out the window.

"Hey, Len? Are you done yet?" I heard Rin asked.

I turned in my chair, giving her full attention.

"Uh, yeah. You?" I asked.

"I was done ten minutes ago. Can I have an ipod?" Rin asked.

"Huh?" I asked a the sudden question "Why that?"

"The people at table ten were using one," Rin smiled.

"oh uh… that's kinda expensive," I said, nervously fiddling with a fork.

"Aw," Rin sighed.

I stood up, ready to leave.

"Come on, Rin," I said.

She sat there.

"Rin?" I asked.

"Can we go to a water park?" Rin asked.

What's with all the sudden questions?

"It's winter…" I reminded.

Rin sighed, and stood up.

"The movies?" she asked as we walked over to the door.

"No, it counts as TV," I answered as we exited the black, and yellow painted building.

"Um… the candy shop?" she asked.

"No there's a TV there," I answered again, realizing her tactics.

"How about we go to Miku's?" she asked.

"Miku spends her time watching TV, so, no," I sighed.

"Len!" Rin whined.

"No! your addicted," I explained.

"But I went a hundred years without this technology!" She complained.

"Rin, it has to stop. You're not acting like yourself, you're acting like people off TV," I explained further.

Rin decides to ignore me the rest of the way home, and I guess my plans to make up for being mean ended up horribly, and I think I made things worse.

I dropped her off at the house, told Oliver what happened, and simply left.

Oliver seemed pretty upset that Rin was upset, Rin was ignoring me all together, and I just didn't feel welcome.

Still, I have even more to make up for. That kinda stinks…

….

Kagami: , i'd like to thank my computer for crashing... eleven times


	12. A really short chapter

Kagami:... school… I don't wanna go!

How come holiday break has to end so soon!?

Sonika: just last week you wanted it to end!

…Oh look who's back from her little vacation.

Sonika: Kagami doesn't own vocaloid. Now start the story!

…

_BRING BRING BRI-_

I opened my phone, wondering who would call at four in the morning.

"hello?" I asked.

"Len! We have a problem!" Oliver's voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, I took Rin for a walk, but after a few minutes she went quiet, and then when I turned around she was gone!" Oliver explained.

By that, I was getting ready to run right out of the house.

"Alright where were you when you last saw her?" I asked.

"I was at the 'Popipo street' sign," he said.

"alright, you keep looking I'll check out the area over there," I said, hanging up the phone.

I ran downstairs, and out the door as fast as possible.

_Don't look for her, Len._

The voice said as I ran down the road.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

_Mind your manners._

"Hahaha, be quiet," I said, approaching Popipo street.

_Come on Len! You know that girl would be safer in the pond then where she is now!_

"do you know where she is!?" I asked, looking into some stores.

_Of course._

"Then where is she!?" I snapped.

_Hm, not telling._

"Tell me!" I yelled.

I must look like an idiot, just yelling into the street.

_Give me a good reason why I should._

"Because her friends are very worried about her," I said.

_Cheesy, but I guess it qualifies as a good reason. _

"now tell me!" I said.

_Fine, I'll give you a hint. She's somewhere very familiar to herself._

"that doesn't help!" I stated.

_I know, but if you paid attention to what she says all the time maybe you would._

Gosh… maybe I should start paying attention a little more.

I was silently walking around and thinking about where she would be.

I'm absolutely stumped!

Where would Rin go? Did she want to see her home? No that's stupid it's probably torn down.

Could she have been kidnapped?

This is SERIOUSLY bad!

… I wonder if Defoko could help?

"You called?"

Turning, I found defoko.

"How did you kno-,"

"I read your mind," she said.

"Oh…kay," I said.

"so why hasn't Rin come home yet?" she asked.

"we can't find her," I explained.

"What do you mean? She's in the cemetery," she said.

…what?

"yeah, I just passed it on my way over here. She seemed to be mourning," Defoko said.

"Well you just go home, I'm gonna-," she walked away before I could finish.

"Good luck with that," she said.

She's kinda creepier now.

I went in the direction of the cemetery, ready to nag Rin about wandering off.

But, when I got there I had a change of heart.

She was in front of a group of graves, just crying her eyes out.

Guess I should go easier on her, but I feel like I thought that a lot without doing it.

Oh well.

I walked over, seeing exactly what she was looking at.

Looked like her parents.

An aunt.

A little sister…

She outlived her little sister.

Kinda sad.

"She died two years ago," Rin said suddenly.

"She must have lived a long life than," I said.

"Well I guess so, last time I checked she was three months old," Rin explained.

"you ran off without Oliver you know," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey, I've been a bit strict lately," I started.

"A bit?" she said, turning to look at me now.

"Ok, more like a lot, but I'm really, really sorry," I apologized.

"Apology accepted," she stated, throwing some flowers onto the graves.

"let's get you home…" I said, slightly pushing her so she'd follow.

By the time we got to the apartment, Defoko seemed to have found Oliver, and took him home.

"Oh look! You were right Defoko! She was at the cemetery!" he smiled.

"Yeah, she just wandered off," I explained.

"Rin, you shouldn't do that! You scared me to death!" he said, actually laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I gave him sleeping medicine," defoko said "But he isn't sleeping,"

"Uh huh…" I muttered "It isn't night yet,"

"well he won't be sleeping tonight then," she said simply.

"Bu-," I started.

"Defoko now shutting down," she said, before becoming a simple statue.

"Well it's about eight in the morning now," I sighed "What exactly were you two doing so early in the morning?"

"just taking a walk," she yawned "But now I'm tired,"

"When did you guys start walking?" I asked.

"after watching a movie 'marathon' on TV last night," she said.

"On tv? Didn't I say not to watch TV?" I asked.

"Yes, but Oliver didn't care," she said "now if you would leave the apartment, I'm going to take a cat nap,"

And like that, my strange day that was strangely short, ended in an instant. But, I apologized to Rin, and it was accepted. That was fairly progressive. On other terms she spent all night with the guy I don't particularly like, doing something I didn't particularly approve of.

…

Kagami: Ok the last part sounded WAY to smart because I was watching 'charlieissocoollike' and he was being all science-like, and saying stuff I'd NEVER learn in a science class, or a language arts class.

And it was short. Why? I can't actually say… I guess my brain just wanted to get Len to apologize, an get mad at Oliver. That was kinda it.


	13. A lot of flashbacks and a digital cookie

Kagami: BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING!

Go check out Pandapper's first story *totally forgot the name the first 5 times i wrote this because I'm just professional like that* it's called "A shoulder to cry on" go check it out, and send him a digital cookie in the reviews! He says his story is crap but it's like AWESOME! He also helped me with this chapter cuz I was 100% stuck on it… seriously now, go check it out.

On with the chapter…schedules don't even matter anymore because THEY JUST CONFUSE THE HECK OUT OF ME!

I don't own vocaloid

… Rin Kagamine, year: 1874

I looked down, he seemed so peaceful. It seems he always falls asleep under this tree… I wonder why he always comes here after class.

I giggled, waking him up.

"Ah Rin-san… what's so funny?" he asks me.

"Just you, you're so cute when you sleep," I smiled.

"Cute? Men aren't supposed to be cute," he looked a little irritated by my response.

"But you aren't a man yet. You're only 14," I reminded the blonde.

"So? I do everything my father does. I go hunting with the rest of the men," he argued.

I pouted at this, he can be so stubborn "Fine you're a man,"

It was silent.

"Has she…?" he broke the silence, asking about the witch again.

"I haven't seen her for a while," I answered.

"you sure?" he asked.

"one hundred percent," I nodded.

"Alright then," he stood up "how about we go on a date?"

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere," I said, rejecting the fifth man so far.

"Your only rejecting me because of the witch, aren't you?" he asked.

I just walked away, any man I get involved with ends up hurt. Not just emotionally… well sometimes… more like stabbed in the chest kinda hurt though. Physical I believe was the term.

I stopped at the cemetery, glancing to my Aunt's grave. I refuse to look anywhere else. Anywhere my family may be. Nothing has changed, I kept telling myself. I'm still a girl, living with her mother, and father. Like any other girl my age… no I've been alive far too long to say that… I should be older if it wasn't for that witch, and her cursed pond. Any girl my age would be alone. Or married. Even caring for children. Still, I feel like a 14 year old girl. I have the physical body of one, and the mental body of one. Once I even wondered when, and if I'd ever die. That may not happen though, I'm stuck in a loop of being stuck in a pond, and becoming heart broken. Why must I keep falling for all these young men? They all seem the same, but at the same time so different.

Then she appeared, standing on a grave I dare not look at. Staring at me with blood thirsty eyes. She never seems to want me in that pond though. Never, and I can't understand why. It's her who is always putting me in there, isn't she?

… Defoku Pov, year: ?

"_Becomeing active"_

I opened my eyes, for the first time.

"_Three year estimated time period of charging,"_

A smiling human with bright purple hair looked at me.

"Hi miss Robot!" she smiled "I'm Luo!"

"Hello Luo," I said.

"Defoku! Your my birthday present!" she smiled.

"I'm a present," I confirmed.

"Yep! Daddy gave you to me! I'm seven today!" she beemed.

"You are seven," I confirmed.

She looked confused.

"is something wrong with you?" she asked.

"_Scanning for errors. Ten percent Fifty percent one hundred percent. No errors found," _I confirmed.

"Why are you so… emotionless?" she asked.

"question incapable of being answered," I said.

The girl stood, yelling for her father.

"Yes? What is it?" the father asked.

"The robot has been programmed though," the father examined me "She probably just needs time to load all the data,"

"Make her load faster!" the girl complained.

"Ah, but I'd have to add memory space. I don't have time to shut her down, and take her apart again," the father explained.

"Now!" the girl shouted.

"Yes… I'm sorry, Defoku," he looked to me with a sad face as he muttered some words.

Suddenly, my circuitry became hot as fire, sparks flew from my newly made cracks, and then it all went black.

I have decided now. I hate that girl.

…? ? ?

I stood up, and walked out of school, smirking to myself.

I walked to my fellow "witch" as some people put it.

"Hello, Sonika," I smirked.

She ignored me.

"Sonika, c'mon it was nothing," I sighed.

"You talked to her! You're going to turn on me like everyone else!" she shouted.

"You know that isn't true, I was just asking her for the homework," I sighed, dealing with her stubbornness yet again.

"Then why didn't you ask me for homework!? I'm in your class!" she cried.

"Correction, You _spy_ on my class," I corrected.

"Am not!" she denied.

"Face it, you got so jealous you started spying on her," I said.

"You are turning on me!" she said.

"I told you, I'm not. Stop acting like a child!" I yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted, making sure to give me a nice punch to the face before running off.

What a diva.

I started to walk away, not to upset at the loss of Sonika's friendship…

Oh look, there's a cute girl over there.

…Len pov, Time: PRESENT.

I stood infront of Rin, she fell asleep on the couch, but when I left didn't she go to her room?

I walked over, and picked up the remote before glancing to the TV.

What in the world was she watching?

Out of curiosity, instead of pressing the power button I pressed info.

An Inuyasha marathon?

Why would she watch something so violent? Not to mention the other inappropriate behavior!

…

…

I sound like a parent!

Still, I shut the Tv off, and went to find Oliver.

A little talk with him, and I can go find Miku. She's been worried about the fact Oliver kept kicking her out of the apartment every time she came over. In all honesty I was interested in the subject.

…

Kagami: does the readers like da chapter…?

DONT FORGET TO SEND PANDAPPER A DIGITAL COOKIE IN HIS REVIEWS :D!


	14. A tear

Kagami: Yawn~ I'm bored~~~~~ it's like 7 o'clock in the morning right now so I'm pretty tired…

I don't own vocaloid.

…

I walked into Oliver's room.

"Hey, Oliver," I said "Stop letting Rin watch Tv. It's going to end up rotting her brain,"

Oliver looked up from a desk.

"Stop worrying about her…" he yawned "I told you as long as I'm here she'll be fine,"

"And exactly why is that? I don't believe you've actually told us why!" I reminded the idiot in front of me.

"I thought I did, but if you must know… Sonika doesn't exactly like me that much," he explained.

"why not?" I asked.

"Personal reasons," Oliver yawned.

"Such as?" I pried.

"Stuff," Oliver said, looking slightly irritated.

"whatever, you're no help," I sighed, heading back to the doorway.

"Len," I heard Oliver say "try not to meddle to much,"

What's that supposed to mean?

I walked out of the room, passing the sleeping Rin, and made my way to Miku's house.

"Len! Why are you here? Is Rin ok?" Miku asked when she answered the door.

"Oh, no. I wanted to talk to you about Oliver kicking you out all the time," I explained.

"Oh right! He always kicks me out when I try to ask Rin questions!" Miku explained.

"Could we talk inside?" I asked.

Miku looked inside the house for a second.

"We better not," she whispered "My parents are home,"

"Then I guess we could sit on the bench by the-,"

"How about we visit the pond?"

"The pond? My pond? The one that kept Rin locked up for hundreds of years?"

"yeah! It's very quiet there, and no one knows about it,"

"Ok then, let's go," I sighed, leading Miku behind my house, and around the trees.

"Wow! So this is the pond! It's… not as deep as I thought…" Miku said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, it looked bottomless when Rin was in it," I explained.

"Oh well, anyway, I try to ask Rin questions on Sonika, but Oliver would just ask me to leave!" Miku explained.

"Sonika seems to be a touchy subject," I sighed "I think Oliver, and Sonika didn't just have some strange encounter,"

Miku looked down at the pond, "When I first met Oliver, and found out his weird cat thing, I thought he may be a strange being. Like a demon, or a warlock," Miku explained.

"I don't think so. I think he may have done something to Sonika. He says Sonika is scared of him, and when we first met him he sounded a lot more… proper, like in the old days" I explained.

"Oh well, Um… I heard that… Oliver told me a few things before he kicked me out..." Miku suddenly looked nervous.

"What did he tell you? Anything useful?" I asked.

"Um… do you like Rin?" She asked suddenly.

"U-um what? What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's just… Rin always falls in love with the reincarnation of the original you, right?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Well yeah, that's what the other witches said…" I muttered.

"Well, do you love her back?" Miku asked.

"Wh- N-… I donno," I shrugged, not wanting to think about it.

"I was hoping for a no…" Miku sighed.

I think I know where this is going…

"Len," Miku started "I really like you!"

Miku stared at me, awaiting an answer I'm sure she won't like.

"I'm sorry," her face instantly frowned as the words escaped from my mouth "I don't like you,"

"I thought so… just don't fall for Rin!" she shouted.

"Why not?" I asked, not implying I would.

"Because me, and Rin are friends! It wouldn't be right! Plus when she ends up in the pond aga-," I stopped her.

"She isn't ending up in the pond again!" I shouted.

"Bu-,"

"Witch, or not, Sonika, and those other people won't win this! Rin won't be back in the pond as long as I exist!"

"Len I…," Miku had tears in her eyes now, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Miku…I-I'm sorry I-,"

Suddenly, Miku grabbed my tie, and pulled me close to her face. Suddenly she yanked my tie, and I almost froze with shock when her lips suddenly touched mine. Her tears made the kiss ten times more unpleasant than before.

I pushed her away, and she collapsed to the ground. She sat there sobbing, and I didn't know what to do in such a situation.

I muttered a quit apology, before running away like a coward.

…Rin POV…

Someone shook me, and I hid my eyes away from the light that was turned on. I just wanted to sleep…

"Rin, wake up," someone said.

"No… Oliver… just a little longer… I was having such a nice dream…" I mumbled.

"Who is Oliver?" a familiar voice asked. It was so sweet. It reminded me of…

"You'll be late for school, if you don't hurry!" the person said.

I squinted, allowing my eyes to get used to the light before I opened them to see the best thing ever.

"Mom?" I asked the happy illusion.

"who else? You better hurry! … is waiting … isn't …. Sweet?" my mother said.

Am I going deaf?

"Come on!... ge … .. …. …" my mother's mouth moved, but I couldn't hear.

Her mouthed moved a bit more, but the imaged started fading. Was I going blind?

Mom started leaving…

'mom… no…!'

'no!'

"Don't go!" I shot up, my arm shot out, and my hand grabbed some fabric. I looked around. I was in the apartment again…

"Well I kinda wanted to go for a walk, but if you want I can stay," I looked to see that the fabric in my hand was Oliver's shirt. He seemed to have been walking past the couch.

"No, c-could I come with you?" I asked.

"I guess," Oliver shrugged.

We walked out of the apartment, and past the nice man who let us live here. We walked around the neighborhood, and Oliver bought me some treats from a small stand selling candy. I saw Len, and Miku walk in the direction of the pond. I asked Oliver if I could go see what they were doing, but he wouldn't let me. After five minutes I decided to just run off.

When I got to the pond… Len was… and Miku… they were… they were kissing!

"Didn't I say not to go over here?" I turned around to see Oliver.

A few tears fell from my face, I really didn't want to fall in love this time. This is one of the reasons.

Oliver saw this, and frowned. He held open his arms, "come here," he sighed.

I walked over, and his arms held me as I let out a sob.

"I-I want to go ho-home," I cried.

"Alright, alright. We're leaving…" Oliver assured, petting my hair.

…

Kagami: aw… poor Rin-chan… T_T

So whatcha think?


	15. A apprentice

Kagami: I have been putting this off for a very long time due to extreme writer's block… but I'm determined to finish this chapter!

I don't own vocaloid.

…

Rin sat in her room. She was depressed. She was heartbroken. She was angry. She was frustrated. She wasn't any more angry at Len, and Miku than she was at herself. This was her fault. All her fault. She could have been more careful. She could have stayed hidden in that pond. She just had to fall in love again. It was her dumb fate. She always fell in love with that one descendent, or reincarnation, or whatever all those boys are! She hates the lack of control she has over it.

Len of course, did not know of Rin's… depression, and anger. Multiple times he had tried visiting her, but Oliver had always told him Rin didn't want to talk, and slammed the door in his face. At some point he felt like punching Oliver the moment the door opened, and go straight to Rin's room. Of course, that may get him kicked out of the building.

Miku had also carried out her day in tears. She knew her chances with Len were growing slimmer everyday Rin was out of the pond. That made an idea come to mind. She would be betraying her friends…but if she ever wanted a chance with Len it has to be done. She gathered her courage, and headed to Sonika's house. She loved Len and was determined to make him love her back.

Of course, Sonika already knew Miku was coming. Her recent lack of attacks was a result of her spying. She knew pretty much everything.

As Miku walked up to Sonika's home, Sonika threw the door open, and gave a warm welcome.

Len had a plan of his own. He waited outside the building for Oliver to leave. Around this time of the week Oliver would go buy groceries.

Finally, Oliver left. Len rushed up the stairs, and knocked on the door to Oliver's apartment.

Rin had been told never to answer the door if Oliver wasn't there, and not to stay by a window someone could clearly see her through for security reasons. Knowing Oliver always had his keys; Rin froze to look at the door. Who could be there? She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she opened the door out of curiosity.

"Oh! Rin! I've been trying to see you all week!" Len smiled.

Rin's eyes widened for a second before slowly shutting the door, and backing away.

Len didn't understand "H-hey what did you do that for, Rin!?" Len grabbed the doorknob, surprised she didn't even lock it. He opened the door, and walked in, but Rin wasn't there.

"Rin?" he called, looking around.

No answer.

He couldn't have imagined that. No way, she was here. Somewhere.

"Len, what are you doing here?" Defoko asked suddenly from the corner.

"Oh, Defoko! Where did Rin go?" Len asked.

"I cannot say such information," Defoko said.

"so you don't know either…" Len sighed.

"incorrect. I do know," Defoko corrected.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Len asked, clearly confused by the robot's actions.

"both Rin, and Oliver have ordered me never to give out such information," Defoko said.

"But I'm Len. I'm no danger," Len reminded the machine.

"not to Len either they said," Defoko explained.

Len sighed, "fine," he said.

Len decided that no one was going to help him, and had to look for Rin himself. He explored the house. every nook, and cranny. Finally, in the closet, he found Rin.

"why are you hiding from me?" He asked the cowering girl.

He received silence.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Len continued his questioning.

"I-I want you to leave," Rin finally spoke.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Len asked.

Rin was silent. She was to embarrassed, to angry, to sad.

"Rin, please tell me," Len pleaded "What did I-,"

"Why are you in my house?"

Len turned around. Oliver was home. He looked angry.

"can't you see she doesn't want to see you?" Oliver questioned.

"I can, but I'd like to know why!" I explained.

"Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend?" Oliver glared.

"What? What girlfriend?" Len questioned, confused.

"oh don't play innocent with me!" Oliver yelled.

"play innocent, what!?" Len didn't understand what was going on.

"We saw you kiss Miku!" Rin blurted out.

"What? I didn't kiss Miku!" Len said quickly "I rejected her, she kissed me!"

"Likely story," Oliver glared.

Unfortunately for Oliver, Rin still had hope.

"really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't like Miku at all!" Len explained.

Oliver still glared, he knew Len was probably telling the truth, but he didn't like how he meddled so much.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it…" Rin was embarrassed that she had accused Len so quickly.

Len sighed, all this was over some misunderstanding?

Rin was very relieved. Maybe she had a chance with Len now? Did she? She had given up trying to keep her feeling locked away.

"How about I treat you to some coffee! There's a café not too far away from here!" Rin smiled.

Len agreed, happy Rin was no longer upset with him. They left Oliver to think, and headed to the café. They got some coffee, and sat down. Of course, nothing is normal for long. As Len looked around he noticed everyone seemed to have frozen in place. Rin noticed soon after.

"Oh no…" Rin said, watching as Sonika walked into the Café with Miku at her side.

"Hello, Rin," Sonika smirked.

Miku looked to Len with an apologetic and regretful smile, but she glared at Rin.

"It seems, my apprentice is ready for her first lesson in dark magic, and Rin I'm afraid, will be her practice dummy," Sonika laughed.

…

Kagami: im sorry this had to be so short after I made you all wait so long, but I finally got some ideas for future chapters, but I was confusing myself trying to remember everything, and I'm just going to upload this, then take the time to re-read this fanfiction…


	16. A choice

Kagami: ok…so… updates are defiantly not as frequent as they used to be. I have seven stories to work on, school, and family does not make it easy. I'll try to force myself to write, but then it just feels like boring work. So im sorry if updates end up 1-2 months apart from this point, but I am trying to get more done. Really, I just got a big idea so that may actually not happen… it's hard to tell right now.

I don't own vocaloid

…

Rin stood paralyzed as Miku took a step forward. Len jumped in front of her, but something just lifted him into the air. Miku raise an arm, and touched Rin's forehead. Sonika smirked as she watched Miku make a symbol on the scared girl's forehead.

"haha, it's finally done!" Sonika laughed "I knew I should have done this sooner instead of toying with my prey! I've done it! I've done it!"

Miku turned to Sonika, smiling "we did it, right?" she asked "we can finish the spell now?".

Sonika smiled, opening her arms "of course we did! My lovely apprentice! We have finally done what we were destined to do!"

Miku ran over, and hugged her, but something strange happened. Her eyes widened, blood suddenly came from her mouth, and she fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. Rin, still slightly petrified, backed away. Sonika laughed. Len's eyes widened as he saw his former friend die before him.

"Oh my! I forgot to say that power is quite hard on the human body!" Sonika laughed.

"Oh my god…" Len said, shocked as the people in the café escaped, and started screaming "oh my god" he repeated "oh my god!"

"Y-you killed Miku!" Rin accused "why would you do that!?"

"Me? No~ she killed herself! I'M about to kill YOU," Sonika laughed.

Sonika approached Rin, and Rin couldn't move. Sonika smiled as she put a hand over the symbol on her forehead "you see the first step is quite deadly, and that's why I got your little friend to do it for me! Luckily the second step is much less deadly, good for me, right?! Don't worry though this will be long, and agonizing! For you of course!" Sonika had gone mad.

Suddenly someone ran into the café "SONIKA!" the person shouted.

Len looked over from where he was in the air to see a furious Oliver. Sonika froze, Len fell back to the ground, and Rin could suddenly move again. Sonika's head turned, and with wide eyes said in a soft voice "O-oliver,"

Oliver speed-walked over to her, grabbing her arm, and putting it in the air "What in hell are you doing!? Enough with these games!" he shouted "don't you see what you've done!? You KILLED Miku!"

"I-I," Sonika was too shocked to say anything, she was shaking.

"'I' what!? 'I' have an excuse!? 'I' want revenge!? 'I' what, Sonika!?" Oliver glared.

"I-I," Sonika repeated.

"Well I don't know what you are, Sonika, but I'm leaving! Rin, Len let's get out of here," Oliver glared, turning to leave.

Rin, and Len scurried over to Oliver, and followed him back to his apartment. Oliver turned to both of them with a series expression. "No questions," he said.

Rin, and Len nodded, still shocked at the event that occurred.

"Rin no longer leaves the apartment without me. Case closed. Rin, go watch tv," he ordered.

Rin quickly walked over to the couch, and sat down. She turned the TV on, and started watching a game show. Oliver glared at Len.

"I really don't care what you do. From this point you have no way to protect her against Sonika. If you don't want to end up dead I suggest you leave," Oliver walked away, into the kitchen.

Len walked over to the couch, and sat down. Him, and Rin sat their; slouching, and trying to let what just happened sink in. Sonika was weak against Oliver so…

"What is he?" Len asked.

"I…I don't know," Rin answered.

"A witch?" Len guessed.

"Maybe…" Rin said.

Defoko walked from where she was standing "Oliver is powerful. Even I cannot scan him to see what being he is. He is strange,"

"Really? Then… do Luo, or the other's no?" Len asked the robot.

"Negative," Defoko answered.

"…so, there are no records of him at all?" Rin asked.

"Affirmative; no records," Defoko nodded "My best guess would be that he is a witch, or other magical being, but don't let that bother you. I'm sure Oliver has a plan to make everything better,"

In the kitchen, Oliver was sitting at the kitchen table. Staring at the flat surface. He had come up with something, but he hated the fact it there was only two options at the moment. They weren't good either. In the past, Oliver, and Sonika were friends; until she saw him talking to a girl. Sonika was betrayed so much in the past, she didn't trust Oliver. So, jealousy caused her to curse him. That's why, next time he kissed a girl, he became the little cat. He wanted to become friends with Sonika, and then she'd release the curse. If he stayed with Rin, he'd be stuck with the curse until death. That meant an eternity. One kiss, and he's a cat. Another, and he's human. He was frightened one day he'd become a cat, but no kiss would undo it. Then that would be it, forever he'd be a four-legged creature used by cultists in creepy rituals. Still, Rin was Rin! She had been through so much, and she deserved to live happily. Oliver could be selfish, or selfless. Still, who would ever love someone who would turn into a cat with just one kiss?! Who in hell would do that!?

It was Rin, or Sonika. They were his choices. Hard choices. Very, very hard choices. Selfish, or Selfless. Damn, he wanted another option so bad. Still, he was sure Sonika wouldn't give up, even after the incident today. She would come back to finish the spell, and Oliver would have to do it.

"I will have to kill one of them. One of them HAS to die,"

…

Kagami: well… Miku's dead. Dang it! Why is this chapter so short!? I thought it was really good, but it's only around 900-1000 words!


End file.
